This invention relates to a new and distinctive cultivar of begonia plant known botanically as Begonia hiemalis Begonia (Fotsch) and known by the cultivar name Jane.
This new cultivar was discovered by me as a seedling from a controlled crossing of Begonia tuberous hybrida seedling as the seed parent with Begonia socotrana as the pollen parent.
Asexual reproduction by stem and/or leaf cuttings has reproduced the unique features of the new cultivar through successive propagations.
The following characteristics distinguish the new begonia from both its parents and other begonias commercially known and used in the floriculture industry:
(1) The new cultivar shows pubscense on the foliage. The plant form is vigorous and compact.
(2) The flowers of Jane are medium sized and fully-filled, in a nice attractive rose color.
(3) The foliage of Jane has a green color with a shade of red on the small sized leaves.
(4) The new cultivar is considered to be highly floriferous. The stems on which flowering occurs tend to have initiation and development at several nodes at one time.
(5) The keeping qualities of the flowers and the foliage in all seasons allows production and sales efficiencies to be maximized.
(6) The new cultivar tends to be very vigorous so that 10 cm. (4 inch) pot production is best done with shoot cuttings and tip pinching.
(7) Propagation by leaf cuttings is difficult under light and high temperatures in summer months. Stem cuttings can readily be produced in this season.
(8) The flowers of Jane undergo little or no fading under abnormal conditions. Bavaria is also very superior with respect to keeping qualities of winter crops of hiemalis begonias.